


Repairs

by Jenniferdarknight



Series: Infinity and Origin [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Fluff, Human!X AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniferdarknight/pseuds/Jenniferdarknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When missions go awry and Reploids get wounded, it’s always the medical staff that suffer the most stress. Lucky for Zero, he has a personal assistant in case of such emergencies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternate Universe Fic! X is a human in this, so there are a few changes to the canon that I kind of have hinted about this fic. Like Roll’s existence (with the appearance of a sixteen-year-old, no less) in the X universe, X's physical imperfections (Specifically, a slightly bum leg that often gets into pain, and heart problems), and that Iris is alive and well post-X4. This is part of a much larger Universe of my own creation, but I did my best to have this stand alone without needing much explanation to enjoy the fluff within. Also, spoilers for MMX1. 
> 
> This is an edited version of a story both on Tumblr and fanfiction.net. Out of all of them, this version is the most complete, and the one I'm most satisfied with. Even if you've read this before on fanfiction.net or tumblr, this has been changed so much from its original version (including the ending!) that it may be worth it to read it again c:

“…Oh, good, you’re awake. Zero, is my voice coming in clearly?” 

The young man glanced up from the clipboard in his hand, free hand playing with the mane of unruly chocolate brown hair as he looked upon his open-eyed patient with a smile. 

Not that he seemed to really see him. Blue eyes, usually so steady and clear with purpose, shook from distortion, the irises even fuzzing a bit like a poorly-adjusted and old-fashioned TV set. At the very least, the healthy flush of the synthetic skin told him that the Reploid’s body seemed to be able to take the fluids and coolants without issue, and from the low, nearly inaudible hum of whipping blades, the new internal fans were kicking in nicely, too. 

As expected, the ‘doctor’ received no response other than a blind nudge of a nod. 

He scribbled a few notes on his clipboard before hobbling (damn it, damn it…he knew that he should have laid off his leg a little bit, but already it was starting to disagree with him. Come on, it was just a bit more. He could do it…)towards a few monitors, displaying lines of code and diagnostics that he simply wrote down on his clipboard with well-meaning but nearly unintelligible lines. 

“…X? Is that…is that you?” 

The tone was thick and mechanical, bouncing off the walls and straight into the young man’s chest as though it would knock him over. X frowned, turning to the Reploid on the table with a tilt of the head. 

“Isn’t it always?” He let out a sigh. Looks like the first start-up wasn’t a perfect run like he’d thought. But then, with Zero, there always was  _something_ … “Your voice isn’t coming in the clearest; does your throat feel any pain at all?” 

A quick shake of the head. Zero's face twisted in annoyance after a moment; his brow knitted and he bared his teeth the tiniest bit.  

“X, I can’t move. And I can’t see.” 

“Sorry about that.” X scratched his head. Even with how much of a mess it was, he was amazed that his hair stayed out of his face long enough for him to work. “Your eyes are taking a little longer to fix than I’d hoped. And on not moving, I kept most of your motor functions shut down for now; I learned my lesson last time.” 

“Hey, now. That only happened  _once_. I normally don’t do that.” 

“It’s still important to take precautions. Besides, the damage on your limbs aren’t entirely fixed yet, so it’d be a bad idea for you to be moving around too much anyway.” 

“Yes, wifey.” 

Well, that was a good sign. If Zero was comfortable enough to snark back at him, then he wasn't in any real immediate danger; even though his arms and legs were still only 60 percent fixed (his self-repairing systems would have to take care of that; though that wouldn’t stop X from still checking the progress every so often to see if any changes were noted on the console screens), the essentials were working fine, short of the eyes. 

He was probably going to have to shut him down again soon. He knew that he put the wires in the proper place—was it a driver error? It was possible; re-installing the driver and testing it again was probably the only option… 

But then… 

“Fixing me again, huh?” Zero’s voice broke the sudden silence, snapping X out of his reverie. The tone wavered, but the voice at least came clear enough for X to understand. 

“You know how it is.” he said quickly, trying to hide a slight blush. “That last mission was…” 

“…A clusterfuck waiting to happen.” Zero finished. “I know.” 

He kind of hit the nail on the head there. Between X's in-hardsuit fainting spell minutes before deployment, and the hunter trusted for recon turning out to be a mole who liked to fudge the numbers, it went from bad to worse in the blink of an eye.    
   
“Yeah…so the medical bay’s swamped; Dr. Cain, Roll, and Lifesaver had their hands full as it was, and, well, you know how it is with your body. Fixing you alone would take them  **days**  with the damage you suffered…so I’ve been working on you here, in the lab.” 

X ignored the tightness in his chest, wincing as he made an attempt to shake off the sudden flare-up in his upper right leg as he glanced over at Zero’s vitals again. 

“I’m surprised Lifesaver isn’t breathing down your neck. How late is it?” 

X chuckled. “Late enough.” 

“So you’re working after-hours again?” 

X sighed. 

“You make it sound like I’m some sort of obsessive workaholic.” he quipped. “I’ll have you know that I usually have a very strict sleep schedule.” 

“Only because Iris, Roll and Lifesaver would tie you to your bed otherwise.” No matter how long he worked on Reploids, hearing the chuckle of one who had a damaged voice program would always startle him. “How many late nights did you stay out with me, just last week?” 

X’s cheeks almost _glowed_. “I-it’s not like you made any move to stop me.” 

“Oh, like you were complaining.” 

“You’re just a bad influence.” 

“Oh no, you caught me. My master plan to corrupt your human mind and whisk you away from your strict health regimen is  _ruined_.” 

X rolled his eyes. "Zero, you fiend, I'm so mad at you. Or something." 

If Zero could talk like this, then there was no going around it: He was going to be just fine. But if his voice was that full of static, it must have meant that the voice box wasn’t working right—the hardware was fine, and Zero said that he didn’t feel any throat pain, but there was something about the program that wasn’t letting it read perfectly yet.    
   
And then there were the eyes…once he tested the drivers and let that run its course, he probably needed to lie down for a bit and let the self-repair function start doing its job. His right leg was starting to smart, and when the usual dull ache could no longer be pushed to the back of his mind and was replaced with full-on pain, that was probably a good sign to stay off of it for a while. 

Besides, after a three-day working stint with few breaks (all of which he was forced to take), X needed something substantial. Something like  **sleep**. And  **food**. 

Oh, wonderful food. Maybe he could order out, get some stuff at that Chinese place he liked so much. Iris and Roll were able to at least keep him sustained those past few days (they wouldn’t let him leave his dormitory until he  _was_ ), but Iris’s cooking skills were average at best and X secretly wondered if Roll had some hidden vendetta against her creator’s poor stomach and its aversion to…whatever it was that she would throw on a plate and shove at him. 

Still, for them to go out of their way to make sure he was taken care of…he needed to do something nice for those two later. Maybe take them out to that cafe they all liked so much once he was feeling more…well,  _human_ , for lack of a better word. 

All that would come later, though. Once the eyes read right and the limbs were at around 70 to 75 percent, then he could get some rest. Regardless of how long that took. His stomach could take a few hours of irritation and his body could relive his sleepless college days for another day; Zero needed his attention more. 

If his leg still was giving him problems, well…there was always the Hot Pepper trick. Pain redirection was never a bad thing in a long work-stretch. 

“Zero,” X tapped a few keys on the console to his right. “I’m going to shut you down now. Is that all right?” 

“Fine by me.” He said. “Just get some sleep. You sound like shit.” 

A snort from X and a chuckle from Zero was all that needed to be exchanged before he shut him down again. 

   
                                                              **   
   
How long had it been since he had last woken up? The familiar warm haze of startup washed over Zero as his eyes opened, the shrill clacking of a keyboard and feminine humming touching his ears before his oculars had much of a chance to even adjust. The familiar whirrs of gears and chitters of nearby computers were a matter of course, combined with the almost comforting smells of oil, metal, and disinfectant that seemed to stick in the medical bay like a permanent musk. 

His vision focused; the light was dim, with flickering workstations scattered to and fro around the table, wires lining the floor and small tables surrounding the recovery pod he lied in. 

“Hey there, Princess. How’re you feeling?” 

Out of the corner of his eye, the wisps of blonde hair floated past the pod, towards some unused stations in the back of the room. One of the greatest mysteries of Hunter HQ was how Roll didn’t tire of hanging around the med bay; for a Reploid whose original function was housekeeping, she stepped into the role of nurse so well that it was as though she was built for it from the beginning.  

“Good to see you, too, Roll.” Zero grumbled. “You know, if you keep calling me that, then the rookies are going to start getting the wrong idea.” 

“You mean they already aren’t? I don't know, Zero; I think I might of heard one or two of your newbies call you 'Sleeping Beauty' when they passed by the med bay this morning.” 

Zero blanched. All this did was evoke raucous laughter from his nurse. 

“I’m joking, I’m joking! No need to look at me like that! The only one who would think of doing that is me, anyway.” 

“Nice to know.” 

Zero’s body started to rise out of the pod, but his head had other ideas. Far, far more painful ideas.   
   
“Agh!” 

“Easy there, Zero.” Roll’s voice was smooth but distracted, fingers typing at one of the many, _many_ keyboards. “Slow down; you're still booting up. Even though you’re fully operational, you shouldn’t be running around just yet.” 

The throbbing in his head responded in kind, and Zero rested against the recovery pod's soft cushions with only minimal grumbling.   
   
“Yeah, yeah.”    
   
Okay, maybe a little more than a little, in hindsight.  

“Oh, don’t be a baby.” Roll chuckled and moved away from the keyboard, bending down over Zero's face. It really was amazing how _organic_ she looked; it was too easy to mistake her for a sixteen-year-old human girl.  “X fixed you up, and since the crowd was thinning out, we had you moved out of the lab and in here. Lifesaver gave you the once-over and told me to boot you back up, but you’re going to want to go and seek the old geezer out once you’re well enough to move.”   
   
“How…how long have I been out?” he asked. 

“Long enough.” Roll backed away and smiled. “I’d say a few days since you were last booted up.” 

That long? Damn. 

“So where’s…?” 

“My darling creator and your Prince Charming” Zero had to grimace at that, "was on call as soon as he’d gotten enough rest to recover from fixing you.” That grin on her face was almost unnerving, especially when she gave Zero that mischievous, penetrating stare. “Don’t worry, you’ll have enough time to put on the gingham apron and pearl earrings before he gets back.”

Facepalming probably wasn’t the best thing to do with his throbbing headache. Lesson learned.

“What? If it isn’t him hovering over you, then it’s you hovering over him.” Slender fingers moved to the side of the recovery pod and pressed a few buttons. She smiled with satisfaction. “I have to say, it’s really fun to watch.” 

Zero scoffed. “First a princess and now a housewife? Roll, you make it seem like me and X are some sort of human married couple.” 

“With how you two act? You might as well be. Between him worrying about you, and you fretting over him--"   
   
"Hey, now, I do not fret."    
   
"Oh, shut up, yes you do. Every time he's out for a mission while you're stuck back here, you do the same thing. Your hands get twitchy, you start to move your feet--like that! You're doing it right now!"    
   
With effort, Zero stopped moving his feet, at least. He was awarded with laughter.    
   
Again.   
   
"Don't get so mad," Roll said. "I don't think it's a bad thing! How else is he going to take care of himself, if I'm not there? I can't follow him around all the time.” 

"Well, that's good. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to follow us around on our off-days, anyway."   
   
Roll groaned. "Well, now I _know_ that you're fully fixed. If you can reference _that_ , then I'd say you're just fine." 

She paused. Zero opened his mouth, but when she continued talking he shut it again:  

“And before you ask,  _yes_ , X’s vitals are fine. He went through a thorough check before he went on duty, and his leg isn't even as bad as usual. So stop worrying!” 

For the second time that morning, Zero stopped moving his feet. “ _Yes, ma'am_.” 

Roll puffed out her cheeks. “I would hit you if you weren’t just recovered, Zero.” 

"No, you wouldn't.” he said.    
   
"Well, I'd think about it real hard." 

Hey, moving didn’t feel so terrible now. His headache was starting to subside, and Zero felt light as he started to rise from his pod, his body almost foreign as he stepped out and onto the Med bay floor. 

With a shooing motion, Roll turned back to one of the nearby computers. “Now go on. Lifesaver’s got to check you over yet, and that apron isn’t going to wear itself.” 

“You know, I could have you court-martialed for harrassing an officer.” 

Roll rolled her eyes. “Oh, whatever. After all that you and X put me through? I think I’m more than qualified to give you guys hell every now and then.” She laughed, not even turning to look at him before making the shoo motion one more time. “What are you still doing here? Go on, get out of here!” 

Without another word, Zero left.  

   
***   
 

As Roll would later find (and much to her disappointment), that mysterious gingham apron was never touched, though Zero  _did_  poke his head in and see what assignments X was thrown on. 

Considering X's state prior to the mission that led Zero getting hospitalized in the first place, he wasn't surprised that it mostly consisted of babysitting rookies. Basic reconnaissance, low-grade Maverick hunting, that sort of thing. Zero could imagine X holding their hands like a human teacher on a school field trip, making sure they didn’t rough up their armor or get their hands into a particularly corrosive chemical or something.  

The thought was so simultaneously ridiculous and fitting, Zero found himself bursting into laughter. 

“Care to let me in on the joke, Zero, or are you just going to laugh on my bed all night?” 

Ah, and there was the man himself. Ruffled and without his hardsuit, X grumbled as he walked through the dormitory doorway, allowing the door to slide shut and lock behind him. 

Unruly hair, frumpy white T-shirt, faded pants, beat-up sneakers… 

From the crisp appearance he had while in his hardsuit, and the polite, professional tones he carried around at work, one would think that they took X and replaced him with someone else. 

Zero knew better. 

“That bad, huh?” he asked. 

“Not as bad as it could have been…” A sigh; X stretched his arms and stepped further into the room. “But the new recruits still have a lot to learn. If I wasn't there to keep an eye on things, then...” 

How many people took the time to look at X when he was out of that ever-present hardsuit of his? How many took the time to notice the way he walked with a slight limp, leaning just a little bit to the left as though to subconsciously take pressure off his right, weaker leg? Sometimes all one needed to do was look at the level of limp to tell if it was a good day or a bad day… 

Roll was right. Today  _was_  a good day. 

“Well, obviously. They’re coming in too green, since training times are now so short.” Zero moved a bit as X limped towards the bed, flopping on it stomach-first before rolling to his side.    
   
“I wish I could talk to Signas about this,” X sighed. “But we really do need all the help we can get. I understand  _why_  they’re doing it, but it doesn’t mean I agree. Too many recruits could get hurt, many of them on their very first missions.” 

“That’s why they have higher-class units like us assigned to show them the ropes when they’re not busy.” Zero said, “So that these things don’t happen.” 

X flopped onto his back with a grunt of effort, green eyes wide and unblinking as they stared up towards the ceiling. “I know…” 

Another sigh. To say that X was talented at those deep, philosophical sighs was a gross understatement; it was almost as though it was programmed into him, if humans had the ability to be programmed. 

It was at times like this that Zero was glad he had stripped himself of his outer armor, opting instead for simple civilian clothes that felt less bulky against the practically wafer-thin bed. With a sigh of his own he flopped down on his back, fingers barely brushing X’s on the sheets. 

“Penny for your thoughts, Zero?” X murmured. 

“No.” Zero chuckled. “I’m broke.” 

“…did you talk to Iris? She really seemed anxious to track you down.” 

If a woman could make a man feel two inches tall, she was it. And that was when she was berating  _herself_ for a job poorly done. That didn’t even count when she was scolding the rookies or Zero himself. “If by 'telling her that she wasn’t the worst navigator in the world, and that  _yes,_ I’m fine’, then yeah. I did get a chance to talk to her.” 

“I’m glad. She wouldn’t have let me hear the end of it if you didn’t talk to her first.” 

“Jealous?” 

X coughed and threw Zero a glare. “ _No_.” 

“Liar.” 

Silence. Blue and green eyes simply stared up at the ceiling, watching as the shadows played with the corners and made shapes in the cracks.    
   
X stirred. 

“…you’re really okay.” 

X's voice was quiet. Too quiet; even Zero had to strain to catch the words, full of…something. Relief? Sadness? Something else entirely that he simply wasn't able to pick up? 

“Of course I am.” Zero felt X’s hand inch closer to his, brushing his palm with his calloused fingers. It felt nice, almost…soothing. “You thought something like that was going to get rid of me?” 

“No, I knew, I just…” 

“You worry too much. The damage was extensive, but not bad enough to put me out of the count for good.” 

“I know. It just reminded me of…” X bit his lip, as though trying to think of the right words to say. “It just reminded me of back then.” 

   
***   
   
 

 _“Zero!”_  

 _Even through the pain, Zero still found himself laughing a little at the almost melodramatic display of emotion on X's face. How could anyone even think that this kid was anything other than human?_ _The exaggeration of emotions, the intense innocence, the inability to turn emotions 'off’ on the field of battle…_  

 _And yet, still most of the Maverick Hunters thought that this ball of sunshine and_ feelings _was just like them. It was for X's own protection, but that hardly mattered; just the thought of it_ _was almost laughable, really._  

 _“What…What did I tell you about watching yourself, X? I always told you…that you should…be…careful.” Who designed Reploids to bleed like humans? Whoever it was had a very, very sick sense of humor. Simply talking sounded like he was gargling some particularly thick oil, as the false blood poured into his throat and gurgled right back out of his mouth. “Though I can’t…Can’t say much, can I?”_  

 _Were those tears welling up in X's_ _eyes? Those gentle armored hands, so steady in holding him, were starting to shake. “Zero, don’t try to talk. I’ll…I’ll get you back to the lab and get you fixed up, good as new.”_  

 _“It’s…it’s a little too late for that, don’t you think?”_  

 _“Of course not!” His voice was growing fainter, and fainter still. But really; even with fading hearing, Zero could still hear the hitch in X’s voice, the rising pitch of rapidly increasing panic. “Your…your auto-repair function…”_  

 _“Come on…you kn-know better. It can’t…it can’t fix this.”_  

 _“B-but!” His vision was growing dark, his hearing was going, but he could still hear the clatter of X’s hardsuit as he trembled. “I can take you back, and I can fix you! I can…”_  

 _“_ _No, X. You can't." Zero coughed. "And do you want to know why?"_    
   
_He didn't give X a chance to shake his head or fight back._    
   
_"Because you're going to...g-go out there...and you're go-go-going to kick the shit out of...Sigma for me. For_ all of us _who...c-couldn't make it_ _. Do you....u-understand me?"_    
   
_"Zero, I..."_    
   
_"_ Do you understand me? _"_    
   
_The last thing Zero saw before his eyes finally gave out was X lowering his eyes, swallowing hard, and nodding._    
   
_"...Yes. I...I understand."_  

 

  
***   
 

Considering the situation, it wasn’t surprising that X had thought about that time. He was helpless then, too; unable to do anything even when everyone said he had all the power in the world  _to_  help. The only human inducted into the Maverick Hunters, with the combined repair and combat skills to be an S-class Combat Medic (though for reasons Zero would never comprehend, he stuck with his combat focus on the field, keeping his B-class hunter status), and yet he couldn’t do a thing. 

Then, because the damage had been too great. 

Now, because he was detained for medical reasons. Though those seem to be doing better than they were before. 

“…I know.” Zero said. “But you got me fixed up in the end, didn’t you? You always do.” 

Ever since the beginning, he’d always managed to do it. Even when he’d thought he would bite it permanently, X did the impossible and not only put him together again, but got him working better than before. Some Reploids  said that X had 'magic fingers’ when it came to repair-work and electronics—Zero was apt to agree with that. 

X nodded, fingers twitching in Zero’s palm. Hey, he was smiling now, too. “Yeah. Yeah, I did.” 

“And you’ll do it again next time. If there is a next time.” 

X snorted. “There better  _not_  be. I’d rather see you back from a mission with your body fully intact, thanks. My heart is bad enough without you making it worse.” 

A moment passed. X's body shifted, groaning as he struggled to sit up on the bed. With a yawn, he stood back up at a slight slant, lifting his bad leg up just enough to elevate it, but not enough to send him tumbling back downward. 

Zero sat up as well. 

“Hey, Zero.” X took a few wobbly steps towards the door. 

“Yeah?” 

“Feel like going out? Seems like a nice night.” 

Zero stood and stretched. Even if they weren’t human, Reploids still had to maintain the synthetic muscles under his human body. Otherwise they’d stiffen and creak, irritating the wires and parts inside and underneath. For some, workouts were even required, though Zero had little trouble fulfilling  _that._  

He raised an eyebrow. 

“Already? Didn’t you just get off-duty?” He asked. 

“Everything’s so cramped, and I'm feeling antsy. I think I just need some fresh air.” X turned to him and smiled. “You always did tell me that spending too many hours in the lab was bad for me.”   
   
"All right, I'm game." Zero said, "But where would we go? To our usual?"  

X hummed in thought, tapping his chin. "I don't know if I’m feeling late-night burgers and half-asleep waitresses this time."  

Another raised eyebrow. "Oh? So do you want a romantic picnic for two? Perhaps a leisurely walk along the beach?"  

"That was _one time,_ Zero. And I thought we agreed that we wouldn't do something like that again?"  

"We agreed that we wouldn't _do_ something like that, but you never said anything about not being able to tease you." 

X sighed. "Fair enough." 

X grabbed Zero's hand, and was already making an adorable attempt at dragging Zero to the back of the dorm, past the kitchenette (Why did everything have to be cat-themed in there, though? The fact that all of X’s appliances and kitchenware had cat faces on them was damn unnerving) and living room, all the way back to where the teleporters were. There wasn't any harm in humoring him when, even without his armor, X had no chance in hell of overpowering him without his hardsuit.  

“So where are we going, then?” Zero asked. "You never did tell me."  

“How about Chinese food?” 

Zero wrinkled his nose. “This late?"  

"Okay, maybe not this late. Puking at a street corner isn't my idea of fun. So..." X laughed. "Maybe just a few drinks, then?" 

"You’re paying, right?” 

“Of course. If I’m offering, the least I can do is—” 

A sharp knock interrupted him; both looked back towards the door.    
   
“Hey, X! Zero!” Roll called from the other side, muffled by the door. “You in there?” 

"Nope," X laughed, "Nobody here but us ghostly apparitions." 

"Very funny, X!" A pause. "I just wanted to see if you guys were all right. Can I come in?" 

"We're actually just leaving," X said.  "We'll be back later." 

X’s fingers were already flying on the keypad, plugging in coordinates at a speed that Zero had only seen coming out of Reploids. Was X  _really_  a human? 

“IF you get back!” Now Roll was the one laughing. "I'm not going to get another call from a hotel at 4 AM, am I?" 

“Nah, he’ll be back this time.” Zero called, grabbing X’s hand. Even after so long, it was a wonder how the human could blush so easily. “He just might come back a little...exhausted. You know, from all the walking.” 

X palmed his forehead, shaking his head and averting his eyes from both Zero and the door. “ _Zero…_ ” 

Roll groaned in response. “Uh-huh. Walking. That's what you're calling it now; I see how it is.” A pause. “Fine, you go have your man-date. Just bring him back in one piece, Zero, or I’ll shave your head and replace your hair with poodle fur!” 

“Yeeesh, point taken. Don’t worry, your darling creator will be fine.” 

“He  _better_  be. X, you take care of yourself, too!” 

Even with his red face, X laughed. “I will. And thanks, Roll. We’ll see you later!” 

X’s free hand tapped the final button on the keypad. 

…and both were gone in a flash of light.  

 


End file.
